


瓦肯琴及其他

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk喜欢Spock弹他的瓦肯琴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	瓦肯琴及其他

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：胡扯的瓦肯琴演奏方法，以及很痴汉的大副苏

很不幸，又是在一次登录任务中Kirk受了伤，但很幸运的，这回在医疗湾的小单间中，Kirk无聊且孤独的夜晚有了Spock的陪伴……以及Spock的琴。

“喔你刚刚弹的曲子真好听，”Kirk感叹道，“它叫什么？”

“rau-nol——翻译过来是庇护，Jim。”Spock的表情并没有什么变化，但是Kirk还是能从他的声音中听出些许的自责，“这是一首自前Surak时期流传至今的乐曲，瓦肯人曾用这首曲子……表达心愿。”

这并不是你的错，Kirk想说，但是这无疑会再一次引发他们关于这到底是谁的错（但反正绝对不是Spock的错）的争执，而他不想用这个毁了美妙的今夜，所以Kirk就放这过去了。他了解的点点头。“真希望你能教会我弹这把琴。”“我试过了，舰长。”Spock以如此纯良的表情讽刺着Kirk，后者刚想摆出一副气鼓鼓的样子，结果这狡猾的瓦肯人再次低头，几乎同时，一连串流畅的音符从他的手下滑出。

Kirk向后更舒服的靠近枕头里，放任自己去享受。他注视着Spock拥着架在腿上的琴，双臂环绕着它，右手在高音区跳跃着，左手在低音区拨弄着。灵活轻快的指法演奏出了明媚愉悦的旋律，让Kirk想起儿时在爱荷华的原野上空看见的两只相互追逐的雀。瓦肯人让其他种族以为他们没有情感，但是Kirk深知这认知是有多么离谱。正相反，瓦肯人的情感非常强烈，只是他们善于隐藏。抛去其他方面不说，就光是音乐这一块，都能证明那想法的荒谬之处。就算是Surak时期之后乐曲也都是饱含着压抑的情感，Kirk听得出来。

不只是听，Kirk也喜欢看着Spock弹琴，看着Spock灵活的手指是如何在一根根琴弦上施展魔法，这儿拨一下，那儿挑一下，琴就在他的手下给出了所期许的反应。一来一去，相互配合，一同奏出那完美的乐章。以前Spock也弹过这琴，几年前Kirk在娱乐室看过一次，那时瓦肯人的演奏的曲子虽然完美，但是指法克制，仿佛——不，应该就是每一个动作都经过了精确的计算。都是后来——十好几个月后——Spock私下里在Kirk的房间专门为他演奏过几次。Kirk记得那几回Spock的动作也是无可挑剔的，但却是带着自由和放松的无可挑剔。但不管怎样Kirk都喜欢。音乐的节奏在Spock愈发急促的动作下渐渐加快，高音与低音不断的交杂让乐曲变得更富有层次感，Kirk深深的吸了口气。

他喜欢此刻Spock厉害且熟练的指法，但他也同样喜欢Spock调音时的样子。他的瓦肯人眼神专注，拨完一根弦后屏气凝神的仅凭听觉来调音准。是的，他们那该死的瓦肯生理，仅凭听觉就够了。Spock也知道他喜欢看他准备这把琴，所以从他抱起这琴的那一刻起，就是他专门献给Kirk的私人表演。

他是多么幸运。

Kirk只顾着看他的Spock了，所以并没有注意到是什么时候瓦肯人开始弹奏一曲舒缓的音乐。大部分音符都集中在中音区，不是过于沉重，也不那么轻佻，让人感到一种模糊却又实在的……安心之感。乐谱仿佛是在不断重复，但是每一部分都有不同的细微的变奏，令人着迷。

Kirk下意识的打了个哈欠， “你在弹什么？”他口齿不清的问道。

“一首传统的瓦肯催眠曲。”安详的音乐里是Spock轻柔的声音。

“不用在这里陪我了，Spock，回去吧。”Kirk把被子往上拽了拽，强打精神睁着眼。

“睡吧，t’hy’la。”瓦肯人充满爱意的声音里有不容置疑的肯定，Kirk微笑着对他道了声晚安，然后直到他沉入睡眠时这琴声尚在。

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇其实真的是PWP……


End file.
